


Solar System of Lust (Sailor Scouts x Male Reader)

by ZeldaMaster64



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Anal Sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Shower Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 20:16:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21082475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeldaMaster64/pseuds/ZeldaMaster64
Summary: The Sailor Guardians, chosen few who inhabit the Earth and defend all things good. Taught by a black cat, and led by a blonde with long pigtails, they fight evil where it turns up. Where it may threaten their homes, their friendship, and (more importantly) the citizens, they fight the evil and bring peace.But while evil may take moments, or years, to prevail, it doesn’t stand in the way of the girl’s social, and love, lives either.





	Solar System of Lust (Sailor Scouts x Male Reader)

Tokyo, the capital of Japan, a bountiful city of people, culture, and cars. The lights in the city illuminated the country and it created a sight to behold.

Going through the streets of a suburban Tokyo, was a black cat, with a moon symbol on its head. The cat walked along the walls of the street, the moonlight glimmering in its red eyes.

“Taking a stroll, I see?” A voice said, causing the cat to tense up and look to the source, seeing a black wolf walk into view.

“I thought you would’ve been in the bed of your student, Luna.” The wolf said. The cat, Luna, slightly scowled at the wolf before looking away.

“And what do  _ you  _ want, Twili?” Luna asked as she continued to walk, with the wolf, Twili, following her.

“Don’t be like that, Luna. You know who it was that helped Sailor Venus leave Europe.” Twili replied as he walked next to Luna. “Anyways, how are your students?” He asked.

“She’s fine, she’s getting through.” Luna answered. 

“Really? Arguing with a man in the street is  _ getting through _ ?” He asked.

“I didn’t say she was perfect.” Luna answered. “Anyways, what do you want, Twili?” Luna asked, turning and looking to the blue-eyed wolf.

“Well, I was approached by someone while I was napping, and they asked me to do something for a boy.” Twili said. “She wanted to reward the boy, or something like that.” He said.

“How so?” Luna asked, raising an...eyebrow to what Twili said.

“The girls are eighteen, right?” Twili asked.

“What kind of reward is this person wanting?” Luna asked.

“Just the thing your girls are wanting to protect.” Twili said, before glancing away. “Well, two of them, I believe.” He said. “This lady wants to give him love and she prefers your girls, for some reason.” He added on.

“Perhaps because of what they defend.” Luna said. “But, there are some problems, if we were to go with it, and it’s quite important; these girls must fight evil and if this boy isn’t strong, then he needs to stay out of it.” She said.

“Ah yes, you want him out of the way when the girls do their work.” Twili said. “That can be arranged.” He said.

“Now another question I have is, who is this boy this person told you about?” Luna asked.

“His name is (F/N) (L/N).” Twili said. “If you want to see what he’s like, then bring that Usagi girl at the corner over there.” He said, turning his head to a corner of the sidewalk. Luna looked over, seeing the corner that Twili talked about. There was a high wall turning to follow from the edge of the street, with a lamp post that shone on the corner.

“And I’m to assume he traverses here?” Luna asked before she looked to Twili.

“He comes by here so he can stop by the store to pick up lunch.” Twili said. “Perhaps that could be a first date.” He added on, looking over at Luna with a grin on his face.

“Oh, ha ha.” Luna said, rolling her eyes. 

“So it’s a deal?” Twili asked.

“When I see him, I’ll think about it.” Luna said. “For now, I’m heading home.” She said before she started to crawl away, speeding towards her “home”. Twili grinned as he saw that, turning and walking away.

The next morning, Usagi Tsukino, a girl with long, blonde pigtails and blue eyes stepped out of her house, holding onto a briefcase for school. She walked along the sidewalk, with Luna following next to her.

“So  _ why  _ are we going this way?” Usagi asked as she looked down to the cat. Luna, not having a plan hatched when she was told about it, slightly tensed up as a bead of sweat rolled down her head, later looking away.

“I’m just ...hungry.” Luna said.

“Hungry? But you had breakfast this morning.” Usagi replied. 

“I didn’t get enough to eat.” Luna answered as she managed to get Usagi to walk down the street Twili told her about. As they walked, Luna noticed Twili laying down on the other side of the sidewalk, looking to be asleep, but in reality he had one eye open, watching the scene.

“That’s a weird looking dog.” Usagi said as she looked to Twili. “Do you think he’s got an owner?” She asked.

But, as she was approaching the corner, another kid was walking down it. And when the two reached the corner, Usagi and the person collided. They both fell down, groaning in pain.

“Ow!” Usagi said as Luna ran behind her, later peeking out to see the person Twili was talking about. 

The person looked to be around Usagi’s age  **(which is eighteen, for comfort’s sake)** , with (H/L), (H/C) hair and (E/C) eyes. He wore the same kind of uniform that Usagi wears, signifying that he went to her school. This person was (F/N), the one Twili was talking about. (F/N), after colliding to the ground, looked to who he had bumped into.

(F/N) blushed upon seeing Usagi, but his blush faded as Usagi gotten a bit angry.

“Hey! Watch where you’re going!” She shouted as (F/N) got up and started to gather her stuff.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to run into you like that.” (F/N) said as he put her stuff in her book bag. Luna watched in intrigue, staring at (F/N) as he stood up. He then held his hand out to Usagi, who was still on her ass. She looked up at him, a bit surprised at seeing his kind gesture. She softly gulped before taking his hand, standing to her feet while (F/N) softly pulled her up.

“U-Uh…” Usagi said before she regained her composure. “Thank you.” She said, softly blushing at how gentleman-like he was being.

“Your welcome.” (F/N) said as he handed Usagi her bag back, to which she took. 

“Um, sorry for running in you as well.” Usagi said as she held her bag with both hands.

“It’s no problem.” (F/N) replied before he gathered his stuff. 

“Oh! Let me help!” She said as she knelt down, grabbing his stuff, but then, as how cliche this moment is, they both reached for a piece of paper, but their hands collided to make it look like their holding hands. They softly blushed before looking at each other, gulping before (F/N) slowly took his paper and put it back in his bag.

“I-I appreciate it.” (F/N) said as him and Usagi stood up.

“Your welcome.” Usagi said, the two blushing before glancing away. 

“Uh...I-I’m on my way to a store to pick up some lunch...do you want to come with me? I’ll buy lunch for you.” He said, with a soft smile on his face. Usagi blushed a bit deeper before smiling in return.

“I would really appreciate it.” She said before the two went along the sidewalk. As they did, Twili got up and walked over to Luna, who just stood and watched the scene go down.

“So? Do we have a deal?” Twili asked.

“Yeah, we have a deal.”


End file.
